My Mirror, My Koi
by Hikari's-dark-side-08
Summary: Yugi is ignored by his peers at his school,but when he visits his favorite park, his double decides to pay him some attention.. (Warnings...rating for Bakura's and Merik's swearing, slight yaoi, more shonen-ai really, pairings: YYY, MYM, YBR, no Anzu her
1. When Fate plays a part, love can emerge

Title: My Mirror, My Koi  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight lemon, Bakura and Merik's swearing…ya get the drift?)  
Summary: I suppose this would be an AU? Cause Yami and Yugi (our main stars) aren't yami and hikari, but Yugi does have the Millennium puzzle, fits his image, (Yami don't have one…)Yami has his group of friends and the last year of high school is going by pretty smoothly, until he meets his look-a-like in the park. Yugi catches the attention and affection of his twin, but what happens when Yugi starts to return Yami's affection?

Warnings: I hate giving these…if ya hate yaoi, why'd ya click on the story???? Yes there will be boy/boy relationship, and to all Anzu fans, LEAVE, she ain't here…(I hate her friendship speeches…-)Also, some swearing(see rating, yes Merik and Bakura are in this one, couples below)

Couples (note: all yaoi, get the hint you haters)

Yugi/Yami  
Bakura/Ryou  
Malik/Merik (maybe Seto/Joey, only if my reviewers request it, same for lemons)

My Notes:(ramblings, skip 'em if hate 'em)

Hikaris-DS: First I would like to thank all those WONDERFUL people who read my story, Shooting Stars, and those who put me on their favs/alert lists…you guys made me tear up…sniff…I feel like I won an Academy Award…

Muraii: snort

Hikaris-DS: I added some people to my faves list, cause they either wrote beautiful fics, reviewed my story. Those people ROCK!!! Please enjoy this fic, cause I'm going to enjoy writing it!

Muraii: Just shut up and start typing!!!

Hikaris-DS: One last thing!ahem  
I'm dedicating this to PetPetAngel, cause she was so kind as to send me an e-mail  
(peace sign)…..ahem(deep breath)YYYYYYAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Yami: Yeah??

Hikaris-DS: Will you do the disclaimer, (puppy eyes)??

Yami:sigh…Hikaris-DS does not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, if she did, she wouldn't have to write novels to make a living in the near future.

Hikaris-DS: Yes, I AM going to an author, and I'll let you guys know its me somewhere in the book…BUT..stay away stalkers, I won't tell anyone its me…or where I live for that matter…This fic might be rushed and long, but I want these two to GET a MOVE on(winkwink) so some feelings will surface around the hmm…2nd page?

Muraii: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A small boy made his way along the streets of Domino City, making his way towards the park, where he could get away from the noise and bustle of the city. His Violet eyes widened in delight when he caught sight of the park, and sped up as fast as his legs could carry him. Gravity-defying hair waved in the wind, flashing red and black tresses, along with blond bangs that flowed against his pale skin. (A/N: okay, ya know who it is by now?)

Yugi Mouto, as long as he could remember, loved going to this play-park, even when he turned 17, he still loved to visit. As he reached the park limits, he slowed down, knowing he was in one of his favorite places. He relaxed instantly, but tensed when he heard familiar voices. They sounded like his classmates from the 12th grade, Merik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi's crush, Yami. As he sat under one of the older oak trees, he decided to watch the group. Like he had anything better to do. The first voice to speak was Merik,

"Hey Yami, you want to head over to the arcade with us?"  
"Nah, I'd rather head home, thanks for the offer."

The group didn't notice Yugi, nobody ever did. But as Yugi heard them say their goodbyes, he felt like someone was watching him. His heart thumped painfully on his throat, and he looked up. There, standing next to where he was sitting, was none other than Yami Atemir. His hair was in the same tri-colored spikes as Yugi's, but his were fabricated by blond streaks, that seemed to frame his head like a crown. This rare hair style was what first caught Yugi's attention when he had walked into his classroom on the first day, but what had captured his heart were Yami's eyes.

They were a glistening crimson that reminded Yugi of rubies. They seemed to pool in Yami's sockets, a never-ending mirror of red. Yugi couldn't count the times he had been caught up in Yami's penetrating gaze. But as a blush crept over Yugi's features, Yami cleared his throat.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"  
"N-no…free country, isn't it?"

Yugi laughed nervously, but Yami smiled. A genuine smile. A nice, comfortable silence fell over the two. Yugi felt like he was in a dream, sitting next to his long-time crush, in his favorite park, it just couldn't get any better. A small smile crept across his features but faded at Yami's next question,  
"How come you're not with anybody?"  
"Huh? Oh, I don't have...many friends…the name's Yugi, by the way…"  
"Yes, you're in my…let's see…which class was it again?

Yami gave Yugi a look that just screamed 'help me out!'  
"I...think it's Latin, Gym, Pre-Calculus, and…Geology you're looking for…,  
(A/N: My fic, therefore, the group takes Latin, Pre-calc, and Geo IF I say so!!!)  
And I know you're name already, so don't bother, I knew you were going to say that…"

Yami's eyebrow cocked up, and an amused expression appeared on his face,  
"Oh, did you?"  
"Yami! Quick question…?"  
"Shoot, I've got all day."  
"How come you're talking to me?"

Yami got this odd look on his face, and the amused expression slid off like (A/N: STINKSAP…hee…hee…HP moment there...sorry:)oil. He frowned, and answered,  
"You mean…you don't want a friend to talk to? I saw you getting picked on by Ushio, and I just thought you'd like someone to…well you know…"

Yugi almost dropped his jaw in surprise, but his eyes teared up slightly. A thought ran through his head, what if this was some cruel joke played on him by Fate? His head ducked and blond bangs fell forward as some tears fell down onto the ground and his shirt. He wanted a friend very badly, but was unwilling to let his heart break down.  
"Yugi? Was it something I said?  
"No, I'm just…so sad, just tired of being teased, that's all…"

Yami's red eyes widened, when he had heard these words, he wondered why he had never stood up for this guy, he was so…so…innocent. He had developed quite a fascination for the quiet teen. He usually didn't make contacts with anyone besides his close friends, but it had seemed Yugi had successfully broken through his rough exterior. And he didn't even do anything, surprising.  
His face fell and he pulled Yugi into his lap, wrapping his arms around the small boy. He rubbed circles in Yugi's back, feeling shudders go through Yugi's body (or was that his own?).Instinctively, Yugi put his arms around Yami's waist, and Yami felt a blush creep over his face, but hugged the small one closer to comfort him.  
"Thank you Yami…will you...stay here with me, just for awhile?"  
"I'd be glad to, but it seems our time is cut though."

Yami gestured towards the sky and as he did, it began to sprinkle slightly, but then it began to pour. He picked Yugi up, by slipping his arms under his knees and supporting his back with the other. Yugi protested at first, but relaxed in Yami's firm grip. He proceeded in the direction of his house, but Yugi tugged on his collar to grasp his attention. Yugi pointed in the other direction, and said  
"My house is the other way, and Yami? I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."  
"I know, but I prefer carrying you, you're keeping me warm in the rain."

Yami began to walk in the other direction, and said this embarrassing comment as though it weren't a touchy subject. Yugi blushed crimson, but couldn't help but snuggle deeper into Yami's warm embrace. He didn't know why, but he trusted Yami as though they were the closest of friends who had known each other for the longest time. As Yugi dozed lightly, he didn't notice the teen carrying him was also reddening slowly as the warmth of little Yugi coaxed him to bring them closer together.

88888888888888888888

As Yami stood later in front of the Kame Game Shop, he wondered vaguely what to do next. Leave Yugi standing on his home's doorstep and leave? Or go inside with the little one in his arms and confront an angry parent(s)? His answer was given when the older man inside glimpsed the young man outside, carrying his grandson. He came to the door immediately and opened it to a very wet Yami holding a sleeping Yugi.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name son?"

Yami bowed respectively, but gestured to the boy in his arms, signaling he needed to get Yugi into dryer conditions. Solomon complied, allowed Yami past and led the older, but burdened teen to Yugi's room upstairs. When Yami had laid Yugi on his bed, he turned to Solomon and said,  
"My name is Yami, I'm from Yugi's school. He and I met at the park, and started talking. When it started to rain, I brought your s-grandson home. But, sir, may I take care of him, I owe him a favor…"  
"What sort of favor, Yami?"

Yami paused, but shook his head, a sad smile evident on his face. Yugi's grandpa wouldn't understand, even Yami didn't know for himself. Solomon nodded, knowing all too well the longing gaze Yami graced his grandson with. But he sensed that the older teen could be trusted, and left the room, leaving Yami to deal with his emotions.

Yami lifted Yugi's small form, and laid a hand on the smaller's forehead, feeling it burn with a high fever. He carried Yugi to the bathroom, next to Yugi's room and set the little one down gently. He began to peel Yugi's clothing, stripping him down to boxers. Yami couldn't fight down the urge to blush, but he shook Yugi gently to awake him.  
Yugi's amethyst eyes fluttered open, and he was surprised to find Yami's own crimson caressing gaze upon his. Then he realized he was half naked with Yami almost holding, no cut that, actually holding him in a VERY suggestive position. The result in Yugi's features was at first surprise, then anger, then confused, and finally comfortable.

His cheeks were ,yes dusted with a light blush, but he smiled gratefully at Yami for bringing him home.  
"Yami, another quick question."  
"Shoot little one…"  
"Why am I more than half-naked on my bathroom floor, with you right above me, holding onto me like a lifeline?"  
"I was about to give you a bath, because you are sick. I wanted to wake you up, before I…uh, well you know…I...I'll go run the water!"

And with that, he picked himself up and rushed over to the taps, and began to pour hot and cold water into the tub. He wouldn't allow Yugi to see his blush, it would lead to awkward questions. But Yugi had already seen Yami's warm, read face, and truth be told, he wasn't that surprised. If Yami didn't like him, why would he talk to him out of nowhere, and carry him home? Then again, how did he know where he lived? Yugi got up, walked over to Yami, and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging the teen from behind,  
"Thank you Yami…"  
"For what, little one?"  
"Just for talking to me, noticing me when I was invisible, and just being there for me…"

Yami pulled this cute, confused look, but shook it off, and turned and returned the hug offered from his little one. He wondered vaguely if Yugi would think him a pervert for this 'incident,' but Yugi seemed to accept it as a gesture of kindness, than of lust. So he released his grip, and began to strip down as well, until he was in his boxers.

Yugi started, and his 'innocent' eyes traveled up and down Yami's slender muscled figure. A couple words could've been used to describe the godly form before his unworthy gaze, but only one spilled from Yugi's small mouth, in the smallest breath,  
"Beautiful…"

Yami had turned, giving the smaller a very nice view of his arched back, but glanced over his shoulder, and seeing Yugi's admiring look, smiled in appreciation,  
"I'm fully aware that you are Yugi, but would you like that bath?"

Yugi nodded and blushing very deeply, slipped off his boxers and quickly got into the tub to avoid exposing any more body parts. He averted his eyes when Yami followed suit, and he felt Yami slide closer to him and put his long, lightly tanned arms around Yugi's slender shoulders, and spoke softly,  
"Are you scared of me, little one? You're acting as though…I might attack you at any moment…"

There was hurt in his voice, and it pulled and Yugi's heart strings to feel such emotions.  
"I'm sorry…but I just met you, and now I'm sharing a bath with you, its as if we were together…in that way. I'm just embarrassed…I'm not as f-forward as you, I'm too s-shy."

Yami nodded with understanding, his eyes twinkling with the new information.  
"Then you would be less uncomfortable if we were together? You would like being with me?"  
"H-hai…if you don't mind…"

Yami began to scrub Yugi's back with a sponge, letting the oils and fragrances soak into Yugi's skin. The new scents combined with Yugi's present allure were slowly arousing the teen. He had a sudden urge to…kiss his soft, tasty skin…something was clouding Yami's mind and eyes, but it certainly wasn't lust, more along the lines of want and…love.

His arousal was interrupted by the object of his affections caressing his cheeks to catch his attention. Yami's eyes cleared and he smiled at Yugi, hugging his little one closer to him. Yugi's scent was threatening to overpower him, so he decided to drain the water, and climbed out to fetch two towels. Yugi's eyes averted yet again, as Yami dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and tossed the other one to his little one. Yugi wrapped this around his waist as well, and went to get pajamas.  
"Yami? Follow me, we need to get you some warm dry clothes, you might catch cold…"  
"Thank you little one…"  
"…Why do you keep calling me that? Yugi will suffice…but if you prefer, whatever floats your boat…"  
"I don't know, the name just seems to fit you…"

As Yugi handed Yami some large blue PJs, he pulled on some light purple ones that matched his eyes, with small stars on them. They dressed in silence, not unlike the one at the park, veiling, but comfortable. Yami broke the silence by saying,  
"Yugi? Would you mind…if I s-stayed over, just for tonight?"

Yami's cheeks colored at his own daring, but little Yugi didn't seem to notice as he nodded and went to ask his grandfather's approval. While Yugi was downstairs, Yami crawled under the comforter and multiple sheets on the double bed, but was soon fast asleep, wrapped in the scent of his little one. Yugi crept back into his room, and found Yami on his bed, with a content look caressing his usually sharp features.  
'He must've been really tired to fall asleep that fast.'

But Yugi crawled in next to Yami, and cuddled up next to the warm mass. He blushed when Yami sleepily wrapped one arm around Yugi's neck and the other around his thin waist, but smiled nonetheless. He put his arms around Yami as well, and settled his head in the crook of Yami's neck, where it surprisingly fit perfectly. And Yugi's last thought, before he fell into deep dreams after Yami,  
'I hope Yami stays overnight more often…'

And with that warm thought, Yugi drifted off, into a pleasant sleep, the aroma of his Yami surrounding him like a warm breeze.

888888888888888888888888

Hikaris-DS: I liked writing that, I hope you reviewers liked it as much I do!!!

Muraii: I even liked it…whoah…that's alarming…scary…

Hikaris-DS: yes, I KNOW I rushed it a bit, probably broke some rules, or laws(gay stuff), but who da fk cares?? Rules were made to be broken!!! Should I have something similar for my other couples? Or just more fluff for Yami/Yugi?? Or both???(God himself help me, my poor fingers…) You the reader/reviewer must decide, your vote/ consideration counts!!!!

Muraii: And she promises responses to reviews IF there is more than 7 or 8 SEPARATE reviewers per chapter…

Hikaris-DS: O.o...5 would be nice too…check out my other stories, will post more soon!

Hope you had a nice holiday! Jaa!


	2. The Date at the Park, and Yugi meets the...

Title: My Mirror My Koi  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13(for swearing, yaoi(not much), shonen-ai)

Summary: See previous chapter…in this chapter, Yami and Yugi just hang out, go out for a small date, cause its Saturday(in my fic, Japan doesn't make its students go to school on Saturdays, that's just cruel…), well just read the fic if you want to find out, why don't ya?  
Warning(s): Same as previous chapter…see previous summary too…

Same couples…

No mind link, just thinking will be in singular quotations, talking in double quotations…pretty explanatory. See below if you don't understand

'Thinking…blah…homework is pointless'  
"Talking…blah…school is overrated…"

Review Responses()

Eyes-of –Hate: Thankies! That's what I'm here for, to make ya readers happy! Enjoy the chappie!

Kurama&Karasus Daughter: I know, I'm glad they fell in love like that, don't worry, they'll confess sooner or later, don't have long to wait…right now they KNOW they love each other, they just need to say it verbally, to make it final.

Kawaii-hikari3: I'm glad you like it, (hands popcorn and movie snacks) enjoy it to your heart's content!

PetPetAngel: About that fic…maybe a Ryou/ Yami Bakura, not too much abuse though, okay? Too many of those out there… (shudder::, not that they're bad fics!...just too many…) thanks for the glomp, I needed that, I'm still sick, BAKA COLD, it just won't go away…(takes more choco cough syrup)

EgYpTs FiRe: I like your name, very original…thanks for the review! I'm really not sure about Seto/Joey, don't hate me, but I'll wait for ONE more reviewer to request it, just cause some people might not like it…so to all you Seto/Jou fans, REVIEW AND REQUEST!!!

Yami Shadow Angel:(pets wings) Pretty…are these real? I'm glad you think its cute, that's what I had in mind when I wrote it…enjoy!

To the rest of my readers and reviewers: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I wouldn't know, cause you didn't review…o.O, bbbuuuttt, I hope you will like this chapter sooo much, you'll leave a nice, LONG review…read on and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, cause I'm

-poor  
-only 14 years old  
-fond of yaoi so much that Takahashi-sama won't sell me the rights to own it  
-not fluent in Japanese, so I couldn't understand a word that the Japanese characters were saying if I was their director...o.O

So don't try and sue me, cause I don't own the show!!! .

Authoress Notes about the chapter and just plain rambling, ignore 'em if you hate 'em(that means you vapid)

Hikaris-DS: Salutations minna! I hope you enjoyed/liked/loved the previous chapter, if not , I'm not forcing you to read this, just click back, no rude comments or flames please.  
Gravekeeper's assailant (my favorite card): Any and all flames will NOT be tolerated! My mistress thinks this site should not have ANY flames at all, b/c there are a waste of the sender's and recipient's time…(twirls dagger)  
Yami Bakura: A man after my own heart…sigh(hugs Ryou very close, smiling)  
Hikaris-DS: I'm glad I don't flame, would YOU like to be the receiver of one of those daggers? I know I wouldn't! (hugs Gravekeeper) He's a big softy, though-  
Gravekeeper: I am not! I am a feared guardian of the Pharaoh's tomb, born to assault and destroy violators of that sacred ground!  
Hikaris-DS: Sure you are, -(glomps)  
Yami Bakura: Can I hurl now?-.-  
Ryou: Hush Kura!(nuzzles said spirit's neck)  
Yami Bakura: Maybe…(smiles, so that fangs glisten)  
Hikaris-DS: I'll start the fic…Hope ya like it

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi woke sometime the next day, with a warm feeling in the region of his midriff. He kept his eyes closed and nestled himself closer to the source of heat lying next to him. Yugi smiled and was about to drift off again, when he noticed the source of heat was moving…the scent of spices and cinnamon filled his nostrils, but Yugi knew his pillow and blankets didn't smell like that. So he struggled to sit up, but found he was restrained by a pair of strong arms that Yugi recognized as Yami's.

Yugi was able to lift his head without disturbing Yami's firm grip on him, and his face went so red at the sight before him. Their legs were intertwined in a tangle that suggested some not-so-innocent thoughts and images. Yugi flushed an even darker shade of red, when he saw where one of Yami's legs was placed, mere inches from his groin. Then he finally noticed just where Yami had wrapped his arms, again just inches from a suggestive area above his legs. Yugi hypothesized that Yami had pulled him into this position accidentally, and most likely wasn't being lecherous.(A/N: Somehow Miroku from Inuyasha comes to mind…anyone an Inuyasha fan?)

Yugi diverted his attention away from their present position, to the peaceful look on his captor's face. The crimson eyes were hidden beneath black lashes that graced the bottom of Yami's closed lids. His mouth was parted slightly to allow air flow, and his chest rose sleepily, indicating a very deep drowse. The normally sharp features were softened in Yami's slumber, allowing Yugi to glimpse him in a rare state of peace of mind. But Yugi's time of admiration was cut off, when those red eyes he loved so much flickered open and gazed at his own violet ones.  
"Sleep well, little one?"

Yugi could only flinch, because when Yami had awoken, his leg had traveled upwards towards, you guessed it, his groin. Yugi's eyes widened considerably, and he leaned forward and gripped Yami's shirt in an effort to hide clouds of lust that had covered his eyes.  
"Yugi, what's wrong?"

But he noticed the fateful position, both Yugi and he were in, and suddenly, his face grew red as well, but instead of clouded eyes, his face displayed a wide smile. As Yugi's eyes cleared, he turned his gaze upwards and a questioning look came over his face. And, quite suddenly, rich laughter filled Yugi's bedroom, as Yami chortled at his and Yugi's situation.  
"What is it, Yami?"  
"Well…huff…I'm just so happy spending the night here wasn't a dream, I am simply sharing my happiness with you, why aren't you smiling at the least?"

Yami's tone was so gleeful that Yugi couldn't help BUT smile, and he hugged Yami around the middle, burying his face in Yami's warmth. Yami looked surprised, but his eyes closed in content and he cuddled his little one closer, sharing his happiness. (A/N: I've always wanted to write something along the lines of something like that, I'm so happy…sniff) Yami buried his face in Yugi's tresses, absorbing his scent of vanilla and cotton, and traced his hands along Yugi's back, streaking swirls and shapes on his bare skin along his neck.  
"Yami, would you like to go out for awhile? Like back to the park, or something?"  
"You mean we can't just stay here? I can think of a few things to keep us busy…"  
"Maybe sometime in the future, but remember we just met!?"

Yami pulled a very cute pout, and crossed his arms across his blue pajama-adorned chest.  
"I suppose you're right, but you're just too cute not to do something like that…"

Yami smirked at Yugi's new 'red, blushed' face, and pulled Yugi back into his arms, now nuzzling Yugi's exposed skin on his neck. He delighted in the shivers that ran through his little one's spinal area, and continued his close actions. Yugi's mind was beginning to cloud once more, this time with pleasure, a part of him wanted to stay in bed and allow Yami to continue to seduce him,(A/N: My yami wanting that part to win…his perverted self) but the other part kept telling him to just stop him and to leave to go on a DATE. Yami had started to kiss and nip his neck, leaving a trail of small marks along Yugi's jaw line.  
"Ya…mi…pl-…don…'t…da…te"(A/N: does anyone need a translation for seduced Yugi speech?....thought so…)

But, he just turned his head, giving him more accessible skin, causing Yami to moan in delight. Yugi's eyes were now half-lidded, and clouded in pleasure, and his smile was vident, brightening his violet eyes. Yami just had that alarming effect on him, reducing the rest of his thoughts to a pile of mush. Yugi wrapped his small arms around Yami's neck, and allowed him to kiss him softly at the corner of his mouth, almost teasingly. A smirk spread across Yami's face as he gazed at the little one before him, captured by his allure of scents and touches.  
I'm ready to go, little one, could I borrow some clothes of yours?"  
"N…no, your clothes from yesterday are clean, my grandpa washed them for you last night, we turned in pretty early…but we could stop by your house, if you want to change from them to some new clothes…"

Yugi was swept from his bed, into Yami's embrace and set on the floor, even more gently than before. They again dressed in silence, and headed down the hall, feet falling upon the floor quietly, as not to disturb Yugi's grandfather(who was currently snoozing away). Yugi reached the kitchen first and wrote a small note to his ji-san, to explain where he had gone and when he would be home. Yami meandered around the kitchen, was grabbed by the hand and practically dragged along by Yugi.  
"Can we stop by somewhere for breakfast first, Yami?"  
"Umm…sure Yugi…"

Yugi stopped, and turned with a startled look across his features. Yami just gave him a confused look,  
"What?"  
"You, called me by my name…"  
"I just thought, you might prefer that, unless I could call you something else…?

Yugi pondered this, and came to a quick solution,  
"If you would call me little one, than you must also call me hikari."  
"Why's that, Yugi?"  
"I thought that was obvious, your name means darkness, correct?"  
"Yes…"  
"Than I, naturally would be called 'light' to balance your darkness, I know it sounds corny and crazy, but then again, this is you we're talking about…"

Yugi grinned impishly, and Yami smiled at his little one's simple logic, 'why hadn't he thought of it before?' But he was shocked at Yugi's last words, 'corny was he?' So Yami proceeded in tickling Yugi and picked him up, almost bridal style. Yugi giggled softly, but put his arms around Yami's neck, and nuzzled into Yami's form.  
"Yami, how'd you know that I was ticklish there?"  
"I just knew hikari, I just knew…and I'm glad we met, you're possibly the best thing that's happened to me."  
"And what do you mean 'possibly,' what's in competition?"

And with this question, Yami quickly put Yugi down, as gently as possible, and was assaulted by a flying body hitting his with a loud THUMP! (A/N: Just me, or is me reading déjà vu???, no not Anpoo, read to find out) Bakura, closely followed by Merik, had tackled Yami so that all three fell unceremoniously to the ground, luckily it was soft, though(it was grass, cause they had been at the park, walking around…)

"Yami! What're you doing back here? Me an' my hikari missed you!!"  
"Yeah! Why'd you ditch us, we're your freinds right?"  
"Sorry guys...I got distracted by a certain...someone..."

Yami gave Yugi a sly wink, which caused him to blush as Yami's freinds turned their attention to him. As the three older students untangled themselves, Ryou and Malik came walking behind them. All four of them( Malik, Merik, Ryou, and Bakura) gave Yugi a curious look. Yugi, of course, being the polite person he was, introduced himself,  
"Hello, the name's Yugi, pleased to meet you…"

Bakura smirked, holding out his hand and shook Yugi's tiny, outstretched hand enthusiastically,  
"The name's Bakura, squirt, also a pleasure. My koi here goes by Ryou."

He gestured to his silver-haired twin, who blushed furiously, but graced Yugi with a warm smile, who returned it kindly. Merik pushed the albinos aside, and also shook Yugi's hand,  
"MY pleasure to meet you Yugi-chan, the name's Merik, my little koi here is Malik, and we are very amused by your similar appearance that you share with our friend here."

Merik gave Yugi a small wink, causing him to blush slightly. Malik actually picked Yugi by the waist and spun him in circles, causing squeals of happiness from the small boy. All of them looked on in amusement, while Yugi was chased by Malik around the park, followed slowly by the gang. Yami was grateful to his friends that they had taken an immediate liking to his little one,  
"It seems Malik found someone that matches his unending energy span, poor Yugi…"  
"Aww…does Yami have a crush on his little doppelganger?"  
"Kura! Stop it…"  
"Sorry koi…"

But a glazed look came over Yami's face, and he wondered if maybe Bakura had a fair point. But his thoughts were interrupted by Yugi bumping into him, and Malik colliding with him as well. The result was a tangle of bodies, and Yami found himself on the ground once more, and the gang roared with laughter at their friends' predicament.

Yami picked himself off the grass, and pulled Yugi onto his back, causing the little one to squeak with embarrassment.

"Who's in the mood for lunch?"(A/N: What about breakfast, you ask? Yugi and Yami woke up at 10:00, walked around the park with Yami's friends for 1 hour and 45 minutes, so it's lunchtime for teenagers by now, 11:45, so by the time they reached a place for some food, it's around 12:05-12:20)  
"Poor Malik here is just about ready for lunch."  
"How about we go to that new pizza parlor near the arcade?"

A chorus of agreement was everyone's answer to Yugi's suggestion. Merik and Bakura grinned happily at the little hikari, and they arrived at the diner just in time for lunch, luckily avoiding the crowds. As they found a large booth, Yugi somehow ended up next to Yami and Ryou. He eyed Merik and Bakura suspiciously, but they whistled innocently, and looked anywhere but at their victim. Yami slipped a casual arm around Yugi's waist, causing that infamous red tint to appear on his features.

A waitress, around the age of 25, slid over to their table, pad and pen poised for taking orders,  
"What can I get for you guys?"

Merik gave the waitress the evil eye, he reserved for people of her sort, and Malik elbowed him, gracing the poor lady with his best apologetic smile.  
"We'd like two large pizzas, with half pepperoni, and half sausage, along with, what…4 Pepsis and two Sprites (A/N: me no own those beverages or the companies…do you think I'd be writing fanfictions if I owned the Coca-Cola company???…nopeadoodles…) that okay with you guys?"

A murmur of agreement could be heard, and the lady scurried away to fetch their order. Bakura busied himself with nuzzling Ryou's neck, causing the poor boy to go red, and Malik was trying desperately not to respond to Merik's wandering hands under his shirt. Yugi went quite red as well, but Yami kept his hands to himself, respecting Yugi's personal space in public.

But it seemed Yugi had other things in mind, when he placed himself right next to Yami, and buried his head in Yami's chest. He understood the message and Yami pulled Yugi into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. The waitress came back with their order, and the sight that greeted was enough to confuse and scar (A/N: Not frighten, just scar…SCAR, NOT SCARE) any reasonably sane person. She found all three couples, quite preoccupied with their boyfriends(yes that means they're all gay…didn't you see the warning?), and decided to give them their pizza on the house, and left for the kitchen, as quickly as she dared.  
"Do you suppose we made that girl uncomfortable, Bakura?"  
"Possibly, and that matters…how?"

After they finished their pizzas, and Yami had paid the tab (and left a large tip), the hikaris(A/N: yes, I KNOW this is an AU, but I don't know any other way to address Yugi, Malik, and Ryou, so work with me, please?) left the parlor, dragging their yamis behind them. Bakura had dumped a whole water jug on Yami's head as payback for Ra knows what, leaving both of them bickering and fighting over anything and everything.

But a warm kiss and hug from Yugi left Yami speechless and unable to utter a single word. Bakura and Merik noticed this, and identical grins appeared on their faces.

They snuck up behind Yami and Yugi, and in one silent movement, Bakura had tackled Yami, and Merik grabbed Yugi, leaving a stunned Yami in their wake. Yugi had taken the hint they were merely playing another prank and didn't struggle too much. Yami chased after them, a playful look in his eyes,  
"Get back here you two!"  
"Nyah! You have to catch us first to rescue your precious hikari!"  
"Malik? How come you're not helping?"  
"I prefer not to lose any body parts thank you, very much."

Ryou was outraged by his yami's behavior and joined Yami in his pursuit, leaving Malik behind.  
"Bakura! You let Yugi down this instant!"  
"No can do, hikari!"  
"Wait for me you guys, you're gonna leave me behind!"

All too soon, Yami had tackled both psychopaths down to the grass, and gathered Yugi back in his arms. Yugi nuzzled Yami in a reassuring way, and both shared a chaste kiss.

Malik and Ryou sighed, in a girlish way, while Merik and Bakura tried not to empty their stomachs. Yugi ignored the psychopaths and nuzzled into Yami's shirt even more, causing the older to blush appreciatively. Yami and Yugi decided to head back to their house, but invited their friends along for some takeout and movies.  
"Yeah!! We get to see Yugi-chan's house!"  
"Can we get Chinese, I'm hungry for noodles!"  
"Bakura! You just had pizza, how about something healthier?"

Bakura gave Ryou a seductive grin and added,  
"Would you happen to be on the menu, koi?"

Poor Ryou blushed, but hugged his yami around the waist and planted a slow kiss on his lips that caused Bakura to almost topple backwards. But he returned it nonetheless, giving Ryou the chance to slip his arms around his neck. Yugi blushed also when Malik used the same antic on Merik, and gave a clueless Yami a hopeful glance. Yami was busy leading the way to his(Yugi's) house, so Yugi snuck up behind him and tackled the defenseless Yami to the ground, mercilessly tickling every vulnerable spot he could find.

The remaining four watched this display with interest, and laughed along with Yami, one by one joining in the tickle fight, until tears were rolling down all of their faces. All of them were panting for air, by the time they reached Yugi's house and they sat down to watch some movies while Yugi went to order the takeout.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Hikaris-DS: hmmm…I have to work on this a bit more, it was a bit kinky…I'll write the next chapter later in the week, but I'm open to more ideas, so please review!

Gravekeeper: I liked it, mistress Hikari

Muraii: -snort-what a load of(is tackled and pounded by Gravekeeper, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Merik, Malik, and Yugi). pweety lights…xX

Hikaris-DS:(sweat drop)ummm…thanks guys, you're all the best…sniff(even hugs Muraii) Please no flames, if any I'll donate them to the soldiers in the Middle East, cause the desert gets really cold at night and they need it to cook food…also to burn asylums, lawyers, homophobes, yaoi haters(same thing…different country), etc…

…………………….

……………………….

………………………..

Have you reviewed yet??

…………………………

………………………..

…………………………

You can hear wings…then a roar…..then screaming………..

……………………………….

Note: if reading this, Gravekeeper is approaching riding atop the Dragon, Slyfer….

………………………………….

……………………………….

Just click on the button!!!!


End file.
